fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ElvenFury
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy University Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dodgebrawler page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elonka (Talk) 13:43, October 28, 2010 Enchantments and Dodgebrawler Formulas I am fine with you adding a column for the scroll's level. It's useful information, so I don't expect anyone to complain about it. I do have a dodgebrawler, and those formulas work for Breaking Brawl, Fastbrawl, and Brawl of Steel. I don't have Murder Brawl yet. Aathos 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Enchantment table edits Looking good on the narrowing and formatting, although I;m still trying to find a better way to split this data up and still have it usable. I'm considering having each level be its own page, with a master index that has the other pages embedding as collapsable links. As for those darn comment notes: Goodness, no, not me, I've been removing those things as I find them. I think they are just a formatting glitch left over from an old editors bad copy/paste job. Great work so far, I think I may write a perl script to batch alphabetize the scrolls for the lower tables. The worst part is that the plain scrolls really should be first (Perfect Coelacanth, Perfect Dolphin, etc) since when you check the source for a givne page, the scrolls are indexed first by the plain scrolls, then alphabetical by stat boost. Re: Enchantment table edits If it was me, I'd want it first sorted by level, then by class. Really, that's what people are looking for anyway. I'd do durability first, the classes by alphabetical, and within those, I'd go in this order: Primary(noun) Primary(noun), Durability(Hardened) Primary(noun), Secondary(adj) Primary(noun), -Disfavored(adj) Secondary(noun), -Disfavored(adj) Durability(noun), -Disfavored(adj) The table would look something like...(EDIT: I liked what the table looked like so much, I'm now going to use this page to lay out a rough draft for a new enchantments list. You can tell me if you don't like where it's going.) ElvenFury 01:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Enchantments Level 1-4 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' ' Flawed: Obtainium (Level 1) Decent: Justsittingthereium (Level 2) Proficient: Easytogetium (Level 3) Perfect: Inyourinventorium (Level 4) Level 5-8 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows: Flawed: Practicallyfreeium (Level 1) Decent: Fallingfromtheskyium (Level 2) Proficient: Givenawayium (Level 3) Perfect: Ordinarium (Level 4) Level 9-12 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' ' Flawed: Lesslikelium (Level 9) Decent: Hardertoobtainium (Level 10) Proficient: Seldomium (Level 11) Perfect: Irregularium (Level 12) Level 13-16 Scrolls The element for each of these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' ' Flawed: Outoftheordinarium (Level 13) Decent: Unusualium (Level 14) Proficient: Obscurium (Level 15) Perfect: Extraordinarium (Level 16) Level 17-20 Scrolls The Element for these recipes depends on the quality/level as follows:' ' Flawed: Sparseium (Level 17) Decent: Rareium (Level 18) Proficient: Evenrarerium (Level 19) Perfect: Unobtainium (Level 20) Enchantment Table 2.0 The new condensed layout is rather cool, especially since it takes advantage of the pretty regular pattern of the scroll stats. There are a couple of problems, though, that you should probably work out here in your sandbox before they go live. The first is that putting the element for a given scroll up at the top of the page actually makes it a LOT harder to use the table to figure out what you need to buy in order to craft a scroll. I found myself having to scroll up three or four screens for the element "cheat sheet" then back down to the scroll I wanted. Second is that the table, while compact and elegant, gets pretty dense and hard to understand for your average user. I'm a mechanical engineer, and I live and breathe spreadsheets and tabular data, and this table was definitely a tad intense. A simple fix would be to just widen the table a bit, and use longer abbreviations for the stats (Smarts, Loathe, Dura, Charm, Beef, Zip ?). For the cheat sheet problem...maybe include that in the template for the table? Have the alt text of the "Element" entry be the four elemnts for that block of table. Awesome work on this layout, though, btw. This is definitely a step in the right direction. Next would be to be able to split this up by class to be linked to the class page; that way when you update the enchantment table it also updates the class page, too. Ah dreams, eh? Roget1030 08:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Roget Those are some good points. I sometimes forget that other people probably haven't stocked up on elements and memorized their levels. :-D Widening the tables is definitely in the plan, it just helped to have them narrow while I was editing them. The problem with putting the elements repeatedly in the materials column is that a lot of the names are really long, and it screws with the whole format. I'm sure I can figure out a compromise though. I have ideas for class specific tables as well. I don't know how to make them update automatically, but once the 4th table gets filled out some more I'll start putting a dummy together to show you guys what I have in mind. ElvenFury 13:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury Potty's Feedback (unsigned - tsk, tsk!) This is brilliant. I didn't have a problem with the Element thing, I would leave it. I do have a question, mainly due to differences between my list and yours, although mine is probably wrong. Why do you not have SecondaryPrimary scrolls listed? Likeable Imp for Cheermongers, Mighty Duckling for Dodgebrawlers, etc? OK I agree that Smouldering Duckling & Likeable Gorilla are better in each case, so it's OK. Re: Potty I didn't list them because I've never seen one in game. I would guess that the devs deemed them redundant (and I would agree with them). Primary stats are called primary for a reason: they're more important. :-) If you find one in game, please let me know. However, I suspect that these 31 scrolls per level are the only ones in the system. ElvenFury 13:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)ElvenFury